Weiss Winterprison
Summary Shizuku Ashuu is a magical girl in Arc 1. She is a calm and quiet college student who has a rather cold exterior. However, she cares deeply for and is very protective of Sister Nana, to the point where she immediately places herself in front of her as a shield if any harm comes her way and she will put her above her own safety. Behind her calm demeanor, she has low patience and a quick temper, and can even grow aggressive and ruthless during fights. She is in a romantic relationship with Sister Nana and loves her deeply. When she becomes a real magical girl by playing Magical Girl Raising Project as Weiss Winterprison, she is mentored by Sister Nana and partners with her. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Shizuku Ashuu, Weiss Winterprison Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: Early 20s Classification: Human, Magical Girl, College Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (comparable to Snow White), Proficient in CQC, Earth Manipulation via Wall Creation, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Scales to Calamity Mary. Her walls can effortlessly crush regular magical girls to the bone and take Mary's bullets. She can crush her own walls) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Scales to other battle-oriented magical girls), Higher with her walls (Easily blocked Calamity Mary's attacks) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep). Range: Melee range with physical strikes, several meters with walls Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: At least average, but quick-witted and very adaptable during fights Weaknesses: Values Sister Nana’s safety more than anything as the priority, no matter her opponent, and she will lose her rationality if anything happens to her. None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Feats: *She crushed Minael’s head by smashing it into one of her walls. *She fought on par with Calamity Mary and nearly on par with Cranberry. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 4/5 *'Durability:' 5/5 *'Agility:' 4/5 *'Intelligence:' 3/5 *'Mental Strength:' 4/5 *'Magic Experience:' 3/5 *'Self-assertion:' 1/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 2/5 *'Magical Potential:' 5/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 1/5 Wall Creation: Weiss Winterprison’s magic is to create walls of any form, depending on the terrain, from the materials in the ground within her line of sight. The wall is fixed with a height of 2 meters, width of 1 meter, and thickness of 30 centimeters. However, Winterprison can also stack walls together to create larger or taller wall formations and simultaneously create multiple walls. The strength and material of the wall depend on the terrain that is being used. Additionally, the material will have an enhanced durability thanks to Winterprison's magic. The durability of her walls is generally higher than her own. Gallery File:MGRP - Weiss 3.jpg|Shizuku's human and magical girl forms Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Earth Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 8